Sueños por Alcanzar
by DarkDawn2000
Summary: Desde los siete años mi obsesión ha sido el violín. Pero con gran pesar, tengo que dejar de tocarlo para defender a Bajoterra como todo el legado de los Shane. En ese entonces, una gran batalla se libró gracias a Blakk; ahora solo me queda sobrevivir en esta maldita situación en donde deje de salvar damiselas para que una me salve a mí. Basado en la película El Pianista.
1. El talento sale sin pensarlo

Sueños por alcanzar.

¿Qué si me gustaba la música clásica? ¿Qué si me gustaba algún instrumento de cuerda o de viento clásicos? ¿Qué si me gustaba la música que ponían mis padres a la hora del reposo? –La cual era clásica– sólo digo que la respuesta era No hasta ése día.

Se encontraba el pequeño Eli de siente años, en la sala de su casa; su padre salió a trabajar y su madre estaba preparando el almuerzo. El pequeño peli azul estaba pasando uno a uno los canales de la televisión en los cuales, o no había nada interesante que ver, o eran puras películas de sexo, violencia o drogas. Eli sabia que no debía ver eso, ya que era un niño y su madre le enseño a cuidar su mente y su alma.

Ya le había dado tres vueltas a todos los canales, y en eso paró en un canal el cual se trataba de Música Clásica: estaban en un concierto de instrumentos de cuerda en Italia. Chelos, violas, contrabajos, hacían retumbar su sonido en las paredes del enorme teatro. En eso, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros, levanta su arco (la varilla con la cual se toca el violín) contra las cuerdas del violín, todos los demás músicos dejan de tocar para darle espacio a él: era un solo, en el cual ese violinista se deja expresar y muestra todo su talento, amor y dedicación, tocando su hermoso violín.

Para Eli, era lo mas hermoso que había escuchado, además de la voz de su madre, esa música le hacia sentir paz en su interior, nunca pensó que prestando atención a lo que está escuchando, lo aria sentir tal sentimiento de atracción al violín.

Después de unos tres minutos de ese espectacular concierto, todos en la sala se levantaron y aplaudieron a la banda, al director de orquesta y al solista, el cual hizo una reverencia y todos le aplaudieron aún más.

– ¡Elías Shane! ¡Te estoy llamando para el almuerzo! –le gritó su madre desde la entrada de la sala con una mirada bastante fulminante.

–Lo siento, mamá, ya voy. –el niño apagó el televisor y fue al comedor en donde estaba todo servido.

– ¿Dónde está papá? –preguntó el pequeño con algo de decepción al saber la respuesta.

–Me parece que no llegara hasta las seis, pero, ¿Qué te parece sí vamos al parque y comemos en helado? –le dijo su mamá con una sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! ¡Está vez para mí de chocolate!

Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa a su pequeño y se puso a comer. Eli todavía podía escuchar las cuerdas del magnifico violín en ese concierto y se preguntó: ¿Por qué no escuchar más?

El peli azul estaba en su habitación con su computadora rebuscando en internet la historia del violín y de la música clásica mientras escuchaba en YouTube varias piezas de violinistas famosos como Raul Di Blasto o Vivaldi. En ese momento supo que el violín era su Amor Platónico.

Al saber que su interior le demostraba su amor al violín, bajó las escaleras con rapidez y se dirigió hasta su madre, la cual estaba viendo televisión a la espera de su marido.

El pequeño niño se le acerco hasta quedar al lado de ella en el sofá.

–Mami, quisiera un violín. –le pidió él con cierta timidez.

– ¿Un violín? ¿Y eso por que, mi niño? –no era porque no le gusten los violines, le fascinaban, sólo que se quedó extraña al saber lo que su niño quería.

–Su sonido, sus cuerdas, su forma, ¡todo lo que tiene y hace violín es perfecto! Imagina la música que crearía con un violín. –se expresó el pequeño con toda claridad.

–Mi cielo, lo discutiremos con tu padre, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo acariciando su cabello.

Eli asintió y se dirigió a su habitación en donde le subió a un más volumen a su computadora en donde estaba sonando Lluvia de Primavera de Raul Di Blasto.

Continuara…

Espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo :D me inspire mucho aunque no sé si se nota :p

También espero y aspiro que les hayan gustado y escuchado las dos piezas que les di a conocer ya que no sé si ya las habían escuchado.

Se despide.

-Dark Dawn.


	2. Y de ahí no va a ser el mismo

Canción: Matrimonio de Amor de Richard Clayderman. (Primera pieza que les doy a escuchar *w*)

Era su día tan esperado; sus padres aceptaron comprarle un violín cómo un pasatiempo mientras su edad avanzaba para ir a Bajoterra. Pero en tanto avanzaba su edad más crecía su pasión por tan hermoso instrumento. A sus diez años ya dominaba muy bien la técnica y mientras más aprendía respecto al violín, más elegancia tenia a la hora del tocar el instrumento; su postura, su manos, su cuello, su espalda, sus brazos y sus expresiones faciales al tocar una pieza o muy suave o muy tridente. Su padre empezó a preocuparse de que agarrara una obsesión por el violín que fuera tanta que ya no quisiera cumplir su trato de proteger a Bajoterra cuando cumpliera quince años.

Ya a sus doce años llevaba unos cinco años practicando en el instituto Notas de Paz en donde ya, por su gran dominio del violín, lo han invitado a varios conciertos en varias ciudades del país, en las cuales ya hasta había conseguido pretendientes.

Siempre que llegaba de sus conciertos todos lo felicitaba (tanto familiares cómo amigos), pero su padre no lo felicitaba ni le daba ni siquiera una palmadita en la espalda como señal de aliento, pero, de todas formas, él lo amaba; entonces, un día que llegó de un concierto, se enfrentó a su padre.

–Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –le dijo Eli, tímido.

–Claro, hijo –le respondió sin siquiera voltearse para verlo.

– ¿Por qué nunca me felicitas cuando llego de un concierto? Es decir, nunca me dices "estuviste excelente" o "buen trabajo, Eli".

Su padre vaciló unos segundos antes de ponerse a la altura de su hijo y ponerle una mano en el hombro.

–Solo es que… no quiero que cojas un gran cariño por tu instrumento que… ya no quieras ir a Bajoterra.

Un gran brillo surgió en los ojos de Eli lo cual hizo que su padre se dé cuenta de que no le entendía.

– ¿Que es qué acaso no podre llevar mi violín a Bajoterra? Papá, claro que si iré a Bajoterra; llevar mi violín allá no será tan difícil.

–No, Eli, el viaje allá es muy duro y no creo que un instrumento tan delicado lo resista.

–Papá, yo sé que lo podré llevar… **Nunca abandonaría a mi violín.**

Eso hizo que Will se diera cuenta del "error" de comprarle ése instrumento a su hijo. No tendría las ganas de cuidar a Bajoterra por estar tocando su violín, no haría nada, no ayudaría a nada, no saldría del Refugio…, todo por tocar su violín.

–Entonces, lo haré más fácil para ti. –con una mirada furibunda, agarró el instrumento que su hijo tenia en el estuche y lo azotó contra la pared. (Alguien ayúdeme a matar a Will Shane -_-)

Canción: Soledad.

– ¡No, papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le gritaba su hijo con desesperación al ver cómo azotaba su precioso instrumento.

– ¡Lo hago por tu bien, Eli! ¡No puedes pasar toda la vida tocando está… Basura! –Sacó el instrumento del estuche y lo destrozó de un solo golpe contra el escritorio.

Las lágrimas de Eli se escapaban de sus ojos y caían por sus delicadas mejillas. Sus ojos se pusieron de rojos de lo que había llorado. Tenía un gran nudo en su garganta que no lo dejaba gritarle todo lo que quería a su padre. No hizo más, solo corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

A pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido en esos cortos cinco minutos, el dolor, la tristeza, el sufrimiento, al ver su preciado violín destrozado por su propio padre, no puede evitar seguir diciendo que no podía dejar de quererlo, es decir, es su papá, no podía odiarlo, aunque le haya destruido su amado instrumento.

Mientras seguía tumbado en su cama con las lágrimas en los ojos, escuchó la conversación de sus padres o, mejor dicho, la pelea de sus padres.

– ¡William! ¡Pero que pasó por tu mente cuando hiciste esto! –gritó su mamá.

– ¡No podía dejar que se apegue a esa cosa! ¡Él tiene que viajar a Bajoterra aunque le sea la vida imposible!

– ¡Faltan muchos años para que cumpla 15! ¡Si quieres que al menos su relación de padre e hijo mejore, al menos un poco, deberías darle una oportunidad de hacer algo más que no sea escuchar tus inservibles historias de tus aventuras!

Y todo fue silencio desde esas palabras.

Estaba devastado; no más conciertos; no más practicas; no más música de el pequeño Eli. Pero, lo peor de todo, era que él estaba seguro que no sería el mismo de antes después de lo que hizo su padre.

Continuara…

Perdón la demora :P *puto colegio. Putas calificaciones* sólo diré que tratare de actualizar todos los sábados sea en la tarde o en la noche.

Espero que hayan escuchado las canciones.

Besos y abrazos a mis sensuales lectores y lectoras.

Se despide.

-Dark Dawn.


	3. La vida es muy pesimista

***AVISO* capítulo largo, así que pónganse cómodos y cómodas, y a leer. Disfruten :D**

* * *

Canción: Claro de Luna de Beethoven (por la canción es un capítulo largo :P)

Emociones. ¿Qué tipo de emociones? O querría decir sentimientos. Sentimientos como tristeza, soledad, desamparo, vacío sin su objeto más preciado para su corazón. Su cuerpo ya no tenía la misma figura fornida y recta de antes, ahora estaba encorvado y los hombros los mantenía caídos. ¿Se la pasaba maldiciendo a su padre en voz baja? No. ¿Se la pasaba soñando otra vez en un concierto con su violín? No. ¿Se la pasaba recordando cómo era su violín antes de que su papá lo destruyera? No. ¿Se la pasaba lamentando haber dejado ése programa de televisión cuando tenía siete años? Sí. ¿Se la pasaba lamentándose haberse enamorado de un violín? Sí.

* * *

El, ya grande Eli, se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto tendido en la cama con varias lágrimas acumuladas en sus bellos, pero apagados ojos azules sin vida. ¿Había superado lo de su violín? La respuesta sería un tal vez sí, tal vez no. Ya que escuchó pelear a su papá y a su mamá cuando cumplió trece años. Ambos discutían de que Eli mantenía sollozando en silencio por la pérdida de su instrumento.

– ¡¿No pudiste hacer algo mejor?! Como… ¡¿HABLAR CON ÉL?! –gritaba su mamá.

– ¡Estaba en un momento de estrés! ¡¿Qué pasaría si él me prometiera dejar de tocar ésa cosa, pero la seguiría haciendo a mis espaldas?! –contraatacó Will.

– ¡Ya déjate de estupideces, William, y dame una razón lógica por la cual se lo destruiste!

– ¡Tengo que convencerlo de que no podrá llevar esa basura a Bajoterra! ¡Si tú no hacías algo yo tenía que arrebatárselo!

– ¡¿PERO DE ESA MANERA?! –Al parecer, la mamá de Eli ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos –. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Quiero el divor…! –calló al ver a Eli en la entrada del salón en donde se encontraban.

–Mamá, no le pidas eso. Es lo último que faltaría para destruirme. No sigas peleando por mí. –Dio una mirada al suelo antes de dirigirse a su padre –. Y, papá, ya me… olvidé de el violín. No volveré a tocar, ni escuchar, ni contemplar un violín. Si es lo que te hace feliz, no volveré a apegarme a algo en mi vida. Faltan unas semanas para que cumpla catorce y quiero estar en paz estos últimos años aquí. Por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme en mi habitación y… esperar a que cumpla los quince.

Sus padres estaban tan inmersos en los que les decía que no notaron que su hijo llevaba un suéter que lo cubría hasta las palmas de las manos. Lo primero que se les vino a la mente es que estaba enfermo, pero no tenía ni la nariz roja, ni tenía tos. Así que el segundo pensamiento fue el que los aterró más, ya que descartaron la idea de que tenía frío, porque estaba haciendo 32 grados afuera.

Canción: introducción de la serie The Walking Dead (tenemos que ponerle algo de tención a esta parte, y esta pieza ayuda mucho)

–Eli, ¿por qué ése suéter? No está haciendo frío –le dijo su mamá.

–Ustedes no tienen frío, pero yo sí. –Sus pupilas se dilataron lo que demostraba que estaba mintiendo.

–Con permiso. –Will apartó a Eli de su camino y subió hasta su habitación.

Al percatarse de que su papá se dirigía a su cuarto, él trató de frenarlo.

– ¡No! ¡Papá, no hay necesidad de que vallas!

Pero fue en vano tratar de detenerlo porque su madre lo agarró de las mangas del suéter y las alzó; lo que Eli siempre hacía en su cuarto, además de sollozar, era cortase las muñecas con un cuchillo.

– ¡Eli! ¡¿Pero qué pretendes hacer con esto?! –Las lágrimas que su mamá retenía ya se dieron a la luz al ver el resto de los brazos morenos de su hijo que también estaban cortador. En específico, sus dos brazos tenían cortes desde los diez años.

– ¡¿Qué carajo hace un cuchillo en tu cuarto?! ¡Y justo debajo de tu almohada! –gritaba Will desde lo alto de las escaleras. Frenó en seco al ver los cortes que su hijo tenía en los brazos –. Hijo, esta no es la solución de aliviar tu dolor. No es necesario que estés así. Apenas eres un pre-adolescente.

–Cuando una persona que quiere suicidarse es porque no quiere acabar con su vida, es porque quiere acabar con su dolor –le dijo Eli con sus ojos sin nada de brillo; hasta se podía decir que no tenían vida.

–No sé si preocuparme y llamar a la psicóloga… o golpearte a ti por esto, William –dijo furiosa la mamá de Eli.

* * *

Corromperse por una perdida. Hacerse daño para tratar de aliviar el dolor. Refugiarse del mundo para que nadie capte su dolor. Buscar consuelo en un cuchillo. Cubrir sus heridas físicas con un suéter. Cubrir sus heridas interiores alejándose del mundo.

* * *

Un año y medio yendo a la psicóloga una vez a la semana, pero ir una vez a la semana se convirtió en ir tres veces después de que sus padres se separaron.

Una noche, la noche que Eli cumplía quince, su padre entró a la habitación de su hijo con una gran caja triangular.

–Hey, Eli, quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños antes de que me valla a… trabajar.

–Gracias, papá, puedes dejarlo en mi escritorio –le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

–Está bien. –se acercó al escritorio de su hijo y depositó la gran caja en éste –. Hay un poco de pastel en la cocina, por si te apetece. Volveré en la mañana para llevarte a Bajoterra. –Y cerró la puerta.

Eli no volteó hasta darse cuenta de que su papá ya había salido de la casa y bajado por la alcantarilla.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama para fijar la vista en la gran caja de forma rectangular. No se podía ver a la perfección por la oscuridad. Así que, de mala gana, se levantó de la cama, encendió la luz y posó la vista en la caja rectangular o, más bien, la caja parecía tener unas curvas en su parte media.

Al darse cuenta de qué trataba sus ojos se llenaron de brillo él cual estuvo oculto todos esos años.

Con gran rapidez quitó el envoltorio de regalo de color azul y vislumbró un estuche de color negro. Abrió el cierre y se encontró no con cualquier amado instrumento.

Su violín.

El mismo violín que su padre destruyó. ¿Cómo lo arregló? Eso no le importaba a Eli.

Colocó el violín en posición en su cuello. Levantó el arco. Y empezó con la primera canción que se le vino a la mente.

Canción: el Árbol del Ahorcado en violín de Taylor Davis.

Justo cuando la primer nota llegó a sus oídos, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ya no se sentía solo. Las noches que pasaba lamentándose de haberse enamorado del violín las descartó y se nombró un tonto por pensar eso.

La alegría. Calidez. Inmaculación. Magia. Compañía. Ya no sentía lo reverso a los sentimientos nombrados. ¿Que más podía pedir? Estaba feliz.

Ese momento fue de magia. Solo él y su violín. Se dedicó a tocar toda la pieza completa.

Se mantuvo alejado del mundo hasta la última nota.

Nada podía interrumpirlo… Hasta que Burpy apareció en la ventana de Eli justo cuando éste terminó la canción con una gran sonrisa.

–Un talento no se olvida ni a un paso de la muerte –dijo para sí mismo.

Un chillido desde su ventana llamó la atención de Eli.

–Oh, Burpy, ¿que haces aquí? Y ¿Dónde está papá?

La pequeña babosa infierno agachó la cabeza con sus antenitas también gachas.

–Por favor. Dime que no es verdad. –Y las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

Continuara…

¡ESTOY SUPER INSPIRADA! Para hacerlos llorar XD

¿Les gusto? Comenten.

¿Están llorando? Comenten.

¿Me quieren pegar? Comenten.

En estos días he estado leyendo muchooooooo, en exceso, se podría decir. Por algo está el Árbol del Ahorcado… ¿Alguien más aquí es Tributo? (además de ti, Paula) ¿Nadie? :c ok, yo también soy la única que le encanta leer libros juveniles en mi casa :l

Como ven Eli perdió a su papá desde los quince, en este fic, ¡y yo que hago! Pues es un universo alternativo y… apenas me vengo a dar cuenta de que esta historia tendrá más de veinte capítulos… ¡DAMN!

Besos y abrazos a mis lectores y lectoras. Los adoro :'D

-Dark Dawn


	4. Me voy a Bajoterra, mami

Canción: Misty Mountains de Taylor Davis (violinista de hoy en día en Estados Unidos. Se las recomiendo :D)

El mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos.

El universo te devuelve una cosa, pero te puede quitar otra.

Dios. El gran creador de todo esto. El cual le puedes orar para pedirle algo como un hogar, un libro, amor eterno, inteligencia, el iPhone 6…, un violín, que te devuelvan a tu padre.

Dios. Ése nombre no estaba en el vocabulario de Eli.

Tocar su antiguo violín le devolvió una pisca de su inocencia de la infancia, pero empeoró su estado cuando Burpy le dijo lo de su papá.

Justo cuando pensaba que todo se podría arreglar; la relación de sus padres, su relación padre e hijo, que ya no se cortaría más.

Hay gente que dice que Dios lo tiene todo planeado. Que todo pasa por una razón. Pero eso Eli lo tomaba como una mala broma. "¿Me están tomando el pelo?".

–No, Eli. No es una broma –le decía el pastor (para los católicos "padre") de la iglesia la cual una vecina de Eli le recomendó ir al ver que estaba apunto de quemar la casa–. Tu padre desapareció por una prueba que te colocó Dios. Un obstáculo para la vida. Sé que lo podrás superar. He visto por internet tus conciertos de cuando eras pequeño y sé que con la buena formación que recibiste gracias a tu violín podrás confrontar esto… Eli, ¡espera!

En resumen, Eli no le creía un carajo de lo que estaba diciendo el pastor, ya que ni sentía que la pulcritud que recibió por su violín, no le va a alcanzar para sobrellevar esto. Así que se fue dejando al pastor con las palabras en la boca.

Claro que no le dijo que su padre había muerto en Bajoterra; un lugar mágico que quedaba bajo nuestros pies de donde provenían unos animalitos con poderes especiales llamados babosas, y que su padre lo mató un demente sediento de poder el cual no conocía. Sólo le dijo que desapareció por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo. Eso sonaría raro hasta para el vagabundo dragado y alcohólico de la esquina del parque del centro del barrio más pobre de Haití.

Al llegar a su casa, Burpy lo estaba esperando para consolarlo otra vez y decirle entre balbuceos que todo estaría bien. Pero lo único que hizo Eli al llegar fue coger su maleta y meter varias prendas en ésta. Colocó alimentos en lata, ropa, un par de tarros de agua y una fotografía de él con sus padres.

Escribió una nota para su mamá por si volvía a la casa para ver si su bebé estaba sobrellevando la desaparición de su padre y dejarle comida y dinero –aunque Eli trabajara–.

_Mamá, me voy a Bajoterra. Sé que es un poco al seguir sobrellevando la desaparición y muerte de papá, pero quiero tratar de proteger el lugar de donde somos los Shane. Perdón por no ir y despedirme de ti como corresponde, pero tengo irme ahora. Es y mi decisión y quiero hacerlo ya antes de que cambie de opinión. Te quiero. _

_Eli._

Claro que era una decisión arriesgada porque quién sabe qué hará allá: ir y aprender a disparar babosas para desquitarse con ellas lanzándolas a una roca del grosor de tres elefantes para luego gritarle y decirle que es una buena para nada porque no puede atravesar la roca. Pero él no era tan bestia como para hacer eso con la especie de su primera mascota.

Después de terminar la nota y pegarla con un broche de la nevera con forma de una ovejita azul con la cual jugaba cuando tenía cinco años, la miró con nostalgia al darse cuanta de no vería su mamá en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. La madre la cual lo conservó con su vientre durante nueve meses, y después lo parió lo que la hizo sentir uno de los dolores más agudos del mundo.

En ese momento se retractó de lo que le dijo hace un par de semanas atrás:

–¡Elías Shane! ¡No me hables con ese tono! ¡Yo soy tu madre! –le gritaba ella con firmeza.

–¡Sí, y yo soy tu hijo!

–Eli, por favor, ¿qué esperas de mí? No puedo revivir a tu padre. Si pudiera lo haría.

–¡No es lo que espero te ti! ¡No espero que revivas mi padre! ¡ÉSE ES EL PROBLEMA! Nadie puede revivirlo.

–Cariño, es cuestión de superarlo.

–No. No es cuestión de nada. Espera… Sí. Sí es cuestión de que quiero morirme.

–Eli, amor, no digas eso. –Ahora las lágrimas estaban saliendo del rostro de su madre.

–Claro que lo digo. ¡Quiero morirme! Pero me doy cuenta que soy lo suficientemente cobarde para tirarme de una ventana de un decimo piso. ¡SOLO DESEO NO HABER NACIDO! ES CULPA DE USTEDES DOS HABER QUERIDO TENER SEXO PARA SACAR A UN HIJO EL CUAL TERMINARÍA COMO UNA MIERDA SIN SABERLO.

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para su madre, la cual rompió en llanto.

Después de unos minutos de sollozos de su mamá, ella se secó las lágrimas, le dejó un poco de dinero en la mesa del comedor y le dijo:

–Ten cuidado; tu padre puede estar escuchando. –Y salió por la puerta.

De ahí ella no volvió en dos semanas, pero él sabía que en uno o dos días volvería.

Antes de soltar el lapicero con el que escribió la carta agregó a la nota:

_Ahora sé que no es un error que yo haya nacido. Sé que soy uno de los mejores regalos que tienes, mami._

No le decía "mami" desde que cumplió los siete años. Así que no sería un mal momento para dedicarle tal vez el último "mami".

(Canción Awakening de Taylor Davis *me estoy quedando sin violinistas :p*)

Antes de agarrar su maleta que estaba en el mesón de la cocina, se dirigió a su habitación y miró su violín por lo menos cinco minutos. Pero esos cinco minutos le sobraron para recordar.

Cuando sus padres se lo regalaron en su cumpleaños numero ocho.

Su primer concierto en la ciudad.

Su primer concierto fuera del país y del continente.

Su primer premio al ganar el concurso internacional de música clásica y contemporánea.

Los amigos que hizo en el instituto en donde aprendió a tocar.

Su diploma al terminar el curso de violín a tan temprana edad.

Existen recuerdos que nos generan nostalgia, pero éstos a Eli le generaron felicidad. Recuerdo chocaban su mente que sentía como si pequeñas mariposas coloridas y alegres le acariciaran sus ojos por dentro mientras guardaba las imágenes en su cabeza para nunca olvidarlas.

Sacó el violín de su estuche y lo inspeccionó por unos cuantos segundos. Acariciaba todas sus partes. Ya no tenía nostalgia al dejarlo en su habitación.

Martilló dos tornillos más o menos juntos en la pared mientras Burpy lo miraba desde la ventana, extrañado. Después colocó el mástil de su violín entre los dos tornillos para que éste quedara colgado por sus clavijas. Parecía una obra de arte recién pintada en la pared de un cuarto en donde ya no había rencor ni odio. Solo amor y luz.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Eli y le dijo a su violín con una sueva y dulce voz la cual nunca se había escuchado en aquel adolescente:

–Te voy a extrañar, pedazo de madera con cuerdas. –Ése fue el apodo que los niños que lo molestaban en su escuela le dieron al violín, pero a Eli ya no le importaba. Después se volteó hacia Burpy y le dijo con la misma suave y dulce voz con la que le habló a su violín–: Burpy, amigo mío, nos vamos a Bajoterra.

**¿Cuántos domingos llevo sin actualizar? ¿Como siete u ocho? **

**Apropósito, ya tengo internet en mi casa :') así que sí podré actualizar en algunos domingos :) (De todas formas les avisaré cuando no y cuando sí. Serán menos veces las que no pueda).**

**¿Cómo les pareció? Comenten. En serio me está haciendo muy bien sus reviews. **

**Muchas gracias a los lectores y escritores que leen todos mis fics y que soportan la demora en actualizar. **

**Abrazos y besos a todos ustedes. **

**Saludos desde Colombia. **

**Se despide**

**-Dawn. **


	5. Ya tengo amigos y romance contenido

Canción: Fairy Tail Theme de Taylor Davis (cogí una obsesión con esta violinista).

Los pasos desde la salida de su casa hasta la alcantarilla que descendía a Bajoterra se le hacían eternos. ¿Acaso esa eternidad se la estaba dando el universo para que no bajara? Porque, si era cierto, Eli no se reusaría a descender. Tampoco quería decepcionar a Burpy que ya estaba saltando por los hombros, cabeza y maleta de Eli. Al fin regresaría a su lugar de origen y vería a las demás babosas; no le fastidiaba mucho el Mundo Ardiente, pero ya se estaba aburriendo de permanecer en la misma casa (la de Eli), en el mismo cuarto (de Eli), en la misma repisa a medio metro del suelo con un calcetín como cama y un plato de plástico pequeño en el cual siempre comía comida de gato. ¿Pasaría lo mismo en Bajoterra? Si la depresión atacaba a Eli en cualquier momento, y se esconda en su cama en posición fetal esperando a que el dolor del recuerdo pase; puede que Burpy también se la pase recostado al frente de la ventana, de espaldas a Eli, mirando un árbol en el cual babosas salvajes sin dueño estén jugando y correteándose, comiendo vallas de los arbustos y burlándose de los sabuesos de babosas que tratan de alcanzarlas pero no pueden. ¿Por qué no se iría si a Eli le llega un ataque de esos? La respuesta es muy simple, una palabra, tres sílabas y cuatro letras: lealtad. Burpy había presenciado muchos ejemplos de lealtad desde la ventana de Eli: varios perros que conducían a gente ciega; parejas de novios que se consolaban desde las puertas vecinas; mejores amigas que veían que la una estaba en condiciones económicas muy malas, y la ayudaba así se le partiera el espinazo. No es muy difícil aprender de todo lo que se ve cuando lo has visto por años. Casos repetidos y repetidos que se cruzaban por esa ventana. Puede que Burpy al fin vea si su lealtad llega al limite o pensará otra vez en escapar y dejar solo a Eli, como había pensado y meditado muchas veces. ¿Aguantaría su lealtad? Puede que sí, ya que se emocionó al ver que Eli estaba descendiendo por la alcantarilla. Al parecer lo hace más por Burpy que por él. La babosa encendió su cabecita al captar que Eli casi se cae con su maleta la cual había lanzado a dentro primero.

–¿Dices que hay que ir derecho? –le preguntó el peliazul.

Burpy asintió con la cabeza.

–Esta alcantarilla huele a papá. ¿Así huele Bajoterra? –Burpy asintió–. Huele a bosque y a… –Aspiró todo el aire que pudo hasta que se le infló y desinfló el pecho– a casa, o al menos a papá. Si así huele por acá me imagino cómo olerá cuando estemos abajo.

Se detuvo al ver la puerta gris gigantesca que tenía adelante.

"–Voy llegando a esa puerta. A la izquierda hay una cerradura rectangular con una estrella en ésta. Tiene dos letras que están escondidas pero se distinguen a la perfección. S y T. Lo presionas y la puerta se deslizará hasta dejar ver una silla. Pero no cualquier silla. Esta silla será tu avión, por decirlo así, a Bajoterra.

–Entonces, ¿esa silla vuela? –le preguntó Eli con la angelical voz que un niño de cinco años posee.

Will se rió por la inocencia de su hijo.

–No, mi niño; se desliza por unos carriles a toda velocidad. Como una montaña rusa. –Se inclinó para arropar con la cobija azul oscuro a su hijo y le dio el beso de las buenas noches.

–¿Es muy peligrosa? Como la del parque de atracciones; esa me da miedo.

–No, hijo. Esta montaña rusa tiene muchos cinturones para que no te caigas. Tiene mucha protección y te protegerá en tu descenso a Bajoterra, pero por ahora, yo protegeré de ti."

Caer.

Caer.

Caer.

Era lo único que Eli estaba haciendo en esa "montaña rusa" (la cual se dio cuenta a los ocho años que se llama Descenso). No tenía miedo, ya que los cinturones no provocaban que su trasero se moviera ni un centímetro de la silla. Pero la sensación de caer le revolvía el estomago y le sacaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Era la segunda vez que experimentaba esa fuerza. (La primera vez fue a los nueve años que se ganó un premio para ir a Orlando a Walt Disney por ser tan aplicado en su estudio y en su academia). Al sentir que el camino se terminaba y que por fin veía luz, se asustó. Hasta que el paracaídas se abrió y se sintió a salvo.

–Aquí es Bajoterra –sonó como una pregunta más que una exclamación, así que Burpy no sabía si asentir o saltar en el hombro de Eli–. ¿Estás seguro que bajé? Porque esto se parece más al cielo que a una civilización bajo la tierra.

Burpy quería preguntarle que cómo podía decir que Bajoterra se parecía al cielo, ya que Eli nunca había estado allá, pero no o hizo por razones obvias: 1) No le entendería, y 2) La gente solía usar ese tipo de frases, aunque para las babosas era confuso. ¿Por qué decir que algo se parece al cielo si nunca has estado allá? Les resultaba confuso. No entendemos a los humanos, se decían entre sí.

Pararon en seco al sentir la tierra bajo la silla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Eli se levantó y observó a su alrededor; habían babosas por todos lados: Aracniredes, Bengala, Demoledoras y más. Algunas las conocía por experiencia propia cuando su papá las llevaba a la superficie y se las enseñaba. Otras, como la Cristalida o Exmiter, nunca las tuvo en sus propias manos o se las llevó su padre. Pero sí las conocía por un gran libro de babosas que poseía Will. Todas las babosas que podían estar en esas páginas, con sus ataques, su nombre completo, su elemento y las debilidades. Eli había pasado la mayor parte de sus cinco a ocho años leyendo ese libro y memorizándolo. Vaya que sí le sirvió.

–Bien, se supone que el refugio está a cien metro de aquí, ¿no? –Burpy asintió–. Bien, aquí vamos. ¿Crees que podría cazar babosas en el camino? –Negó con la cabeza–. ¿Por qué? ¿No sería mejor recogerlas para empezar a ser lanzador con las babosas ya en mi mochila? –Otra vez una negación–. Está bien. Pero quiero una explicación respecto a esto.

Casi sonó como sonaría un padre; el chico tiene futuro como padre adolescente, se podría decir. Hablando de tema de padre adolescente. Padre. Esposa. Novia. Chicas. ¿Podría tener novia siendo un lanzador que va a proteger a toda esta civilización? No se lo creía. Una simple razón lo atormentaba: ¿qué pasaría si termina como esas parejas que se pelean y terminan con el corazón roto? Tampoco quería tener una pareja para pelear y que su relación termine como quién sabe qué cosa.

–Entonces, este es el refugio –murmuró Eli.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Pegó el oído a la puerta y se dio cuenta que no está vacío; no solo escuchaba a las babosas saltar y fugar, si no que escuchaba teclas de videojuegos, explosiones de televisores y personas que saltan en el sofá.

Abrió la puerta y se retractó: personas no…, un topoide y un troll.

–¡KORD! ¡LLEGÓ LA PIZZA! –gritó el topoide golpeando frenéticamente el control de mando; se notaba que estaba perdiendo.

–¡No me grites! ¡Estoy a tu lado, Pronto! –lo regañó el troll.

El refugio estaba totalmente lúgubre. Además de tener las ventanas cerradas y cubiertas con sábanas, en suelo tenía una capa de polvo impresionante. Las pilas de cajas de pizzas, comida rápida y comida china eran interminables. El árbol central del refugio se encontraba casi marchitado y la corteza se le estaba cayendo. Qué podía decir Eli; el topoide y el troll eran hombres, típico de ellos. Pero Eli nunca ha tenido su habitación de esa manera… ni en sus etapas de adolescente.

–Muchacho, deja las pizzas en la mensa. El dinero está en la mesa junto a ti –le dijo el troll sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

–Emmm…, yo…

–No me digas que confundiste la pizza y esta vez trajiste comida de dieta. –Se giró y fijó su vista en Eli–. Oh, eres nuevo, ¿eh?

–Noooo. La verdad es que esperaba que nadie estuviera aquí.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? –exclamó Pronto, poniéndole pausa al juego.

–Porque técnicamente yo iba a vivir aquí. Mi nombre es Eli.

–Solo conozco a dos Eli en Bajoterra –señaló el troll–: Uno: el hijo de Will Shane y dos: el loco que se cree parte del Clan Sombra.

–¿Acaso crees que tengo pinta de loco?

–Entonces, eres el hijo de Will Shane… Vaya –exclamó el topoide–, protegiendo Bajoterra y todo eso, no creí que tuviera tiempo para hacer hijos.

El troll golpeó en la cabeza a su amigo.

–¡Despierta, Pronto! ¡Es un Shane! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! ¡HACE UNA SEMANA ENCONTRÉ EL REFUGIO SHANE, Y AHORA ME LLEGA UNO EN BANDEJA DE PLATA!

–Interesado –murmuró Pronto, y se acercó a Eli, el cual tuvo que bajar la cabeza para poner fijar su vista en el topoide–. Pronto Geronimpo. Gracias al troll ya debes saber mi nombre. Él es Kord –señaló al troll que seguía sin poder créeselo–. Que no te asuste ni dejes que te intimide, el verdadero celebro de nosotros dos soy yoooo.

–Claro que sí. Se te nota, Pronto. ¿Saben si por aquí hay ropa?

–Sí –afirmó Kord–. En ese cajón. Íbamos usarla como papel higiénico, pero encontramos en la repisa del cuarto de baño. Tienes suerte. ¿Por qué usas esa ropa tan rara?

–¿Esto? ¿Raro? Pues lo encontré en una pequeña tienda que estaba abandonada. Así que lo tomé –dijo Eli abriendo el cajón y sacando la ropa–. No piensen que soy un vagabundo. Solo estaba trasladándome a otra casa y me quedé sin suministros en el viaje, es todo.

Eli les preguntó dónde estaba el baño, y Kord y Pronto le señalaron la puerta de arriba. Subió y no salió de ahí hasta pasado una media hora; no entendía muy bien cómo ponerse la camisa, el cinturón para babosas y la funda para la lanzadora. Burpy entró con él para poner explicarle qué iba en qué lugar, pero, como se sabe, no le entendía.

Al salir estaba poniéndose el último guante hasta que se dio cuenta que Kord y Pronto lo observaban desde abajo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Eli.

–Estaba hablando con Kord –dijo Pronto con ojos de perrito– que eres un Shane… y este es tu refugio. ¿Acaso piensas sacarnos de la guarida?

–¿La guarida? .preguntó Eli confuso.

–Este refugio –dijo Kord–. Lo encontré hace una semana y aquí me reúno con Pronto para jugar videojuegos, comer pizza y hacer fiestas. Aunque solo hemos hecho una.

–Bueno –dijo Eli rascándose la nuca–, un Shane… necesita un equipo, ¿no? –No recuerda si su padre le dijo si tenía que tener equipo o no, pero la idea de que Kord y Pronto fueran sus aliados le gustaba; ambos le caían bien y sabía que eran lanzadores porque vio sus cinturones y lanzadoras–. Además, parece que se han encariñado con el lugar. ¿Quieren quedarse y formar parte de mi equipo? –La idea de no estar solo en el refugio le daba más tranquilidad.

–¡SÍ! –gritaron Kord y Pronto al unísono. Ambos subieron las escaleras y abrazaron muy fuerte a Eli.

–¡Seguiremos todas tus reglas, joven Shane! –exclamó Pronto.

–¿Reglas?... Ah. Reglas. Bueno, creo que solo será que tenemos que limpiar el lugar y cada uno elige su habitación… si es que van a dormir aquí.

–¡Claro que sí! Ambos dormíamos en cuevas, y desde hace dos días nos trasladamos acá. Ya tenemos nuestras habitaciones.

Seguro que sus habitaciones están vueltas una porquería, se dijo Eli.

–Esa será la única regla: mantener tooooodo limpio. Más adelante veré si hay que tener más.

La pantalla del televisor parpadeó con un sonido estresante.

–Un anuncio del gobernador –dijo Kord.

Todos bajaron hasta la sala y se posaron en frente de la televisión.

–¿Dijiste el gobernador? –preguntó Eli.

–Shhhh, ¿acaso no vives en Bajoterra?, luego te explico por si algo –lo silenció Kord.

El televisor dejó de sonar y apareció en pantalla una pelirroja de tez pálida y de ojos grandes y verdes. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en una trenza que le caía por el lado derecho del hombro pero tenía un trozo de cabello que le cubría parte del ojo también derecho. Estaba ligeramente maquillada y tenía una simple camisa azul oscuro sin estampado. La mayoría de gente en Bajoterra ya la había visto pero Eli no, además de apenas verla se quedó mentalmente boquiabierto. Según él jamás había visto alguien tan hermosa, aparte de su mamá.

–Buenas tardes, gente de Bajoterra. Vengo a traerles buenas noticias; las cavernas del este aceptaron aliarse con las cavernas del sur donde, ya saben, que es donde gobierna el Dr. Blakk. Se firmaron los tratados para unos ligeros cambios de política y economía. Tranquilos, como ya dije, serán ligeros. Desde la extraña desaparición y muerte de Will Shane, Blakk ha querido ayudar en la seguridad de todos en Bajoterra, ya que no había o hay heredero para ocupar el lugar del Shane. Soy Trixie Sting. Gracias por escuchar. –Esbozó una media sonrisa, medio mediocre, medio divertida. Pero se veía bien en ella. Y la pantalla se apagó.

–Bueno –empezó Kord–, no era el gobernador, pero esa noticia sí que es importante.

–Oye, me parece que me perdí de mucho cuando… estuve ausente –mintió Eli–. Por favor, ¿podrías explicarme esto?

–Claro que sí, niño. Pero te explicaré mientras limpiamos.

La explicación sería muy larga, eso ya se sabía. Eli prestó atención sí, pero, como su mente seguía de adolescente, no se quitó a la pelirroja de la cabeza.

Continuará…

**1) Ya aparecieron Kord, Trixie y Pronto :') aunque los que habían leído el tráiler que publiqué (el cual ya eliminé… Ay, me rimó XD) saben qué pasa con mi topoide y mi troll… Uy, spoiler doloroso :'c Ja-jaja-JAJAJAJ. Qué malota.**

**2)¡¿Vieron la película?! Hay menos Elixie que en la segunda D': pensé que habría algo más que mencionaran a mi tío-padre (Will. Lol) pero ñah )': me dejó vacía el final; no se imaginan cómo estaba esta mañana:**

**Yo: SE TIENEN QUE BESAR ESE PELIAZUL Y ESA PELIRROJA, MALDITA SEA.**

**Mis hermanos: Wendy, no se van a besar.**

**Yo: QUÉ SÍÍÍ.**

**Mis hermanos: Wendy, olvídate de los besos de Eli y Trix…**

**Yo: CÁLLENSE, MIER**********

**Estaba desesperada…, y desesperé aún más con el final.**

**En fin, juro por el Ángel que mañana subo capítulo. ¡Lo juro! Si no… los que me tengan como amiga en Facebook fastídieme hasta que canse XD.**

**Feliz noche.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos los bajoterranos y elixies.**

**Se despide**

**-Dawn.**


	6. Lidiar con problemas de hombres

Mientras los tres limpiaban la sala principal (la cual era la más sucia) Kord fue explicándole a Eli eso de el gobernador, el Dr. Blakk, la pelirroja, las cavernas del sur y este, y todo eso.

Se supone que las cavernas del sur han tenido un gobernador (el Dr. Blakk) desde que él era muy joven. Ha estado en varias batallas, algunas incluyendo a Will Shane, en las que ha demostrado a sus cavernas que él es el "bueno" y los demás no. Su mano derecha trabajaba con él desde que tenía unos trece años. Para ser tan pequeña era muy buena en dar órdenes. Faltaban unos meses para que ella cumpliera los dieciséis años; aunque apenas trabajaba con Blakk por ya casi tres años, la consideraba su mejor aliada. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía. El gobernador de las cavernas del sur su llama Marcus Lore el cual es un gran líder pero en este caso parecía muy débil al aceptar aliarse con el enemigo (que ahora consideraban como una parte vital de "el cuerpo de Bajoterra"). Las cavernas del sur habían tenido muchos conflictos con las cavernas del norte y hubo una gran guerra en la cual varios miembros de las cavernas del este se aliaron. Las cavernas del sur fueron vencidas gracias a una estrategia de Will Shane y desde ese momento vivieron en una época de extrema pobreza. La población descendió mucho, y Blakk tuvo que buscar otros recursos para que su pueblo no muriera. Consiguió hacer que la caverna del oeste les proporcionaran varios suministros para varios años, ya que no les parecía incorrecto que, tras de perder una guerra, tengan que aguantar hambre, además de tener varios heridos. Tras estos años en que les vendían suministros (pagándolos con minerales y piedras preciosas que proporcionaba las cavernas) llegó un momento en el que no pidieron más, ya que habían reservado miles de provisiones para empezar a venderlas por lo que también las personas ya empezaban a trabajar y podrían ir pagando con su dinero. Después vino la "misteriosa" desaparición y muerte de Will Shane y, tras esos meses en que no estuvo el Shane, Blakk aprovechó para entrar en las cavernas del este y aliarse con éstas. Los siguientes cuatro meses el tratado se llevó acabo y se firmó el 8 de mayo (explicación de esto en las noticias que siempre les dejo abajo) y lo transmitieron el día después para todo Bajoterra. El mismo día que Eli llegó. Unos cuantos meses Blakk había enviado millares de guardias para la seguridad que quería aparentar en todo el lugar.

–Pensé que esa historia sería más… Ya sabe: lúgubre y atemorizante –señaló Eli en cuanto Kord terminó de contar.

–Bueno, tú no estuviste en esa guerra –dijo Pronto mientras regaba con agua el árbol–. La Guerra de la Pobreza, así la llamaron en cuanto se dieron cuenta que Blakk casi ni comía.

–¿Estuviste en esa guerra, Pronto? –le preguntó Kord al topoide.

–Claro que sí –respondió Pronto–. Pero fui como polizonte; me escondía en las maletas de los soldados y veía toda esa acción.

–¿Cómo no te descubrieron? –le preguntó Eli–. Además, ¿por qué fuiste?

–Pensé que el tren en el que iba era para ir a la gran excursión de insectos en una cueva de Bajoterra…, pero terminé en el campo de batalla. Una mejor aventura. –Dejó la regadera a un lado y se subió al árbol para arrancarle las hojas marchitas–. Y no me descubrieron porque o me ocultaba bajo tierra o me hacía pasar por el que entregaba la comida de los soldados. Astuto, ¿no?

–Bien, terminamos –dijo Kord dejando el trapeador en el lavadero–. Faltan nuestras habitaciones… ¿Podemos omitir esa parte?

–Kord, las habitaciones son lo último. Ya lavamos los baños, la cocina, la sala y el balcón –dijo Eli desde el piso de arriba, dejando un trapo de lado con el cual estaba limpiando las barandillas–. Como las habitaciones están en aquí en el segundo piso he estado oliendo el hedor que proviene de dos de ellas, y no quiero que las demás tres habitaciones queden oliendo así.

–Pero estamos cansados –se quejó Pronto recostándose en el sofá con una pose de princesa en apuros–. ¿No podemos esperar a mañana?

–Hoy vamos a dormir aquí; quiero dormir tranquilo y sin ese hedor –pidió Eli–. Cada uno tiene que limpiar su cuarto ahora mismo. –Se acercó a la puerta de Kord–. Aquí vamos.

–¡Nooooooooo, Eli! –gritaron Pronto y Kord al unísono–. ¡No la abr…!

Tarde.

Eli abrió la puerta y se encontró con la peor habitación que un hombre pudiera tener: era una combinación con un cuarto de pesca, corral de marranos y drenaje tapado. Eli sintió como si casi fuera a desmayarse; se tambaleó hacia atrás y se cubrió la boca y la nariz con ambas manos.

–Es peor de lo que imaginé –musitó entre sus dedos.

–Tranquilo. –Kord se acercó a él y lo apartó–. Sé cómo arreglar el problema de esas dos habitaciones.

–Amén –susurró Eli.

* * *

Canción: The Last of Us Theme -Taylor Davis

El peliazul estaba en su habitación asignada mientras Kord y Pronto sacaban los desechos tóxicos de las habitaciones. Eli ya había colocado la ropa en su lugar, tendido su cama, colocando un poster de su violinista favorito y entendiendo que a las babosas les gusta dormir en calcetines.

Finalmente se recostó en la cama y se enfocó en sus pensamientos; no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la limpieza, así que era el tiempo adecuado. Tenía en claro que Blakk había matado a su padre. ¿Tomaría venganza o no? Él sabía que un Shane no era vengativo, así que descartó esa idea. Además, eso pasó hace dos años y ya no tendría sentido matar o torturar a Blakk porque se podría meter en problemas y, como lo había dicho, no tendría caso su venganza.

Recordó lo que dijo Trixie en ese anuncio: Desde la extraña desaparición y muerte de Will Shane, Blakk ha querido ayudar en la seguridad de todos en Bajoterra, ya que no había o hay heredero para ocupar el lugar del Shane.

¿Cómo podían decir que no había heredero? ¿Lo inventaron o no sabían que estaba en Bajoterra? De todas formas Eli apenas había llegado hace unas horas, así que era obvio que no lo supieran. Ahora sólo quedaba un pensamiento en la mente del Shane: la pelirroja. Era difícil no verla como la criatura más hermosa que había visto desde que llegó a Bajoterra, aunque solo la hubiera visto desde una pantalla. ¿Podría llegar a verla? Claro que sí. Aunque tendría que inventar una excusa para entra en el edificio de justicia de las cavernas del sur. Pronto y Kord seguían con sus habitaciones, así que Eli les pidió un mapa y algo de dinero para irse en el tren a "pasear".

–¿Tren? –preguntó Kord a través de una maquina de respiración–. ¿Quién usa el tren ahora? ¿Por qué no vas en una meca?

–¿Una qué? Ohhh, una meca, claro. –Se dio una cachetada mental–. ¿Dónde la encuentro?

–En el garaje.

Bajó hasta abrir la puerta que daba al garaje y se sorprendió al ver una gran estructura cubierta por una manta blanca llena de polvo. Quitó la sábana y se encontró con un gran lobo blanco robotizado. Burpy saltó al asiento y señaló a Eli después estiró sus bracitos en forma vertical y se colocó una manito en la barbilla.

–Esto era de mi padre –respondió Eli a lo que Burpy sonrió; después de unas horas de chillidos, señales y saltos ya empezaba a entenderla un poco–. Wow. Debió gastar mucho en esto.

Burpy se dirigió a un cajón que estaba en la pared y apretó un botón. El cajón se abrió y dejó ver una lanzadora naranja con varios tubos para babosas. Agarró la lanzadora y se la colocó en la funda; después se acomodó los tubos.

–Tendré que buscar más babosas en el camino –le dijo a Burpy mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la meca. Se montó en asiento cuando Burpy saltó a su hombro–. Bien, dime por dónde se enciende.

La babosa saltó al control de mando; movió un par de cosas y le señaló a Eli el manubrio el cual giró y la meca salió disparada hacia delante. La puerta del garaje se abrió lo que le dijo a Eli que ya estaba en el exterior. La emoción era tan grande que no podía ni gritar.

–Muy bien –exclamó Eli con la respiración entrecortada–. ¿Esto tiene una brújula o algo? –Burpy señaló al tablero de mando en donde había un GPS–. Está bien. Ajustando curso hacia el sur.

Ya tenía el transporte, la lanzadora y al menos una babosa…, pero no tenía un plan.

**Continuará… **

**Lo prometido es deuda :) y aquí está lo prometido. Hoy estuve pensando en que el domingo es el peor día para actualizar, así que les tengo una noticia: actualizaré desde los viernes! Así que tendrán que esperar menos días para la actualización :p sólo se restan dos días, además de que me queda mejor así. **

**Aclaración de esa cosa del 8 de mayo en la historia: anteayer fue 8 de mayo, ¿no? Se supone que ahí es donde se firma esa cosa. Y ayer fue 9 de mayo: cuando se transmitió la noticia. ¿Entienden? Ok, y sino lean esta nota hasta que se den cuenta… lol. **

**Sé que es un poquito tarde para actualizar (ni compararlo con lo de ayer), pero apenas tuve este tiempo. **

**Besos y abrazos a todos los escritores y lectores**

**Saludos desde Colombia **

**Se despide **

**-Dawn**


	7. ¿Vadim Bell? ¿Con ella?

–¡Cómo no lo tuve en cuenta! –exclamaba Eli, dando vueltas alrededor de su meca–. ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! –Se colocó las manos en la cabeza como un histérico. Burpy le balbuceaba pero, como sabemos, Eli no le entendía ni un carajo–. ¡No tengo ningún plan!

He aquí el problema.

Al parecer, Eli estaba tan apresurado por salir en su caballo blanco (lobo) con su cabello agitando el en viento (bien tieso) con su gran armadura (los protectores debajo de la ropa, y la ropa), su gran espada (lanzadora con la que apenas sabía por dónde salía la babosa) y sus fieles caballeros de compañía (uno: Burpy), en busca de su hermosa princesa que es buena con los animalitos del bosque (y la mano derecha del tipo que mató a su padre). Realmente no era la visualización que Eli tenía; omitiendo que se le olvidó lo más importante.

–Bien, sólo tengo que visualizar cómo es todo por allá…, pero rápido. –¿Por qué rápido? Bueno, como iba a casi doscientos kilómetros por hora no se dio cuenta de que había cámaras escondidas por los alrededores. Al menos Burpy tuvo la decencia y el ingenio de camuflar la estrella del los Shane con barro mientras Eli manejaba.

Bueno, ustedes se preguntarán por qué Eli no se calma he idea un buen plan… en calma. Pues la respuesta es que apenas se dio cuenta de que por todos los alrededores de los últimos 20 kilómetros en los que entró están llenos de cámaras espías. Definitivamente este chico de quince años debe pensar antes de actuar…

Tal vez ya habían localizado su meca-bestia y lo estaban rastreando. Otra táctica de Burpy: antes de salir le había quitado el rastreador a la meca. Definitivamente, Eli tiene que aprender hasta de una babosa. Así que sólo estarían buscando una meca-bestia idéntica a la de Eli… o idéntica a la de Will Shane.

–Entonces, como un espía. Deberé camuflarme como esos tipos que trabajan es ese lugar. –Eli estaba detrás de una roca por lo menos de tres metros de alto y unos nueve de ancho, con su meca estacionada minuciosamente en donde nadie podría ver el hocico ni la cola de L-ke.

Eli agarró un poco de barro de la insignia de su meca-bestia y se la colocó en el cabello para que no se le notara la tonalidad azul característica de los Shane. Algunos mechones quedaron aún de su color natural pero no importaba mucho. Sabía que su piel tostada lo cubriría un poco de que proviene de Will Shane, ya que su padre era de tez más clara que él.

Se quitó del cinturón la insignia de los Shane y la guardó en L-ke.

Ahora, ¿dónde ocultaría a L-ke? Se asomó poco por la roca y adivinen qué vio. ¡Aleluya! Media docena de meca-bestias con la forma casi exacta de su meca; claro, no había ninguna de color blanco, pero, como dicen, lo de afuera no importa. O al menos el color, en este caso.

Se armó de valor, se montó en su meca con Burpy escondido en su mochila y salió de atrás de la roca.

Iba al paso para disimular sus nervios y no causar tanto alboroto para que todos los guardias se voltearan hacía él.

Ya estaba como a unos metros del gigantesco edificio cuando empezó a relajarse, ya que casi ninguno de los trabajadores se había volteado para observarlo. Pero también, apenas iba a entrar al enorme garaje, apareció Trixie con una tablet en mano izquierda y con una babosa tornado en el hombro derecho. Will le había dicho a su hijo que Blakk transformó a las babosas en una especie de monstruo y le enseñó varias fotografías de distintas babosas malvadas. Así que se impresionó al ver que esa babosa que estaba en el hombro de Trixie era buena. Aunque el mínimo detalle era la babosa tornado que estaba en su hombro. El máximo detalle era que ¡estaba a unos metros de Trixie y estaba apunto de arrancar el manubrio de su meca! Bastaron solo dieciséis milisegundos para que el corazón se le volviera a acelerar.

Entró en el garaje lo más normalmente que pudo y se bajó de L-ke cuando un empleado del lugar se le acercó con una tablet en mano.

–Señor, ¿por qué esa meca-bestia está de color diferente a las demás? –le preguntó el empleado señalando a L-ke y luego a las demás mecas de color morado o negro. Eli trató de hacer contacto visual para que el tipo se creyera que lo que iba a decir, pero era imposible divisar sus ojos por las gafas de color rojo. Así que usó los otros métodos que sabía para mentirle a un hombre, aunque sólo sabía mentirles a ellos, no a las mujeres.

–Defecto de fábrica –respondió Eli lo más normal que pudo–. Como escuché que iban a enviar un paquete de meca-bestias nuevas a los edificios del Dr. Blakk, él me envió a supervisar y dejó que me quede con este defecto. –Lo de que los nuevos paquetes de macas iban a ser enviados a los edificios era cierto porque lo escuchó de Kord, pero de ahí para allá saben que es mentira–. Es mi primer día de trabajo aquí y el Dr. Blakk quiso complacerme un poco y felicitarme por querer trabajar aquí en vez de la tienda de pizza.

–Qué suerte. A mí el primer día hizo que trabajara de blanco para que probara el nuevo cargamento de babosas malvadas –dijo el empleado tecleando la tablet–. Así que eres el nuevo, ¿eh? Bueno, tu trabajo empieza en unos cinco minutos pero es mejor que empiece ya. ¿Desea que mande a lavar su meca-bestia, señor Bell?

¡¿BELL?!, gritó Eli en su interior.

–Nooo. Así está bien –respondió de inmediato–. De todas formas luego tengo que volver a salir y se ensuciará más. Así que no es necesario.

–Como desee –obedeció el empleado–. Bien, su trabajo empieza como el nuevo sustituto de la señorita Sting.

Oh por Dios, se dijo Eli a sí mismo. Ahora sí estaba contra la espada y la pared; su idea era verla desde lejos y no hablar con ella, pero ahora tenía que trabajar con ella.

–Ella dijo que lo prefería como un acompañante en vez de un secretario. Tiene que ir con ella a donde valla y ser como un ayudante. ¡Señorita Sting! –gritó el empleado por encima del hombro de Eli.

Trixie dejó de hablar con un guardia de seguridad y se acercó a Eli.

–Él es su compañero de trabajo el señor, Vadim Bell –le dijo el empleado.

¡¿VADIM BELL?! Día loco para Eli.

Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos cuando sintió la mano de Trixie en su hombro. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos enormes y hermosos de ella.

–Mucho gusto, señor Bell. –Le extendió la mano he Eli la agarró con un poco de vacilación–. Como ya sabrá soy Beatrice Sting. Es un gusto –le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

–El gusto también es mío. Y por favor, solo dígame Vadim –pidió Eli, terminando el apretón de manos.

–Bien, Vadim. Será mejor que empecemos con todos esos sumisitos para repartir en todos los sectores. Será un día muy largo. Vamos a mi oficina.

Ambos emprendieron el camino por los interminables pasillos del edificio.

Qué nervios, se decía Eli. Iba unos pasos atrás de Trixie y aun así podía contemplar lo hermosa que era.

Trixie llevaba unos pantalones negros, botas de punta blanca y una sencilla camisa azul oscura. Su pequeña espalda era muy visible atravez de la cola de caballo que le recogía el cabello. Se veía tan frágil que parecía que iba a desmoronarse con solo tocarla.

Era un día que merecía tener el nombre de "destino", ya que Eli ahora tiene que trabajar con Trixie, y, además de eso, en su carta de sustituto llevaba el nombre de Vadim Bell. Vadim Bell. Vadim era un violinista al igual que Bell. No solo traía nombre de un violinista sino de dos.

–Entonces, ¿qué te hizo querer trabajar aquí? –le preguntó Trixie a Eli.

–Bueno…, me interesan mucho los temas de política y eso, y pues… me alegra haber obtenido este lugar.

–Ya veo.

Al parecer la chica es de pocas palabras. Además de estar pasando por la maldita adolescencia tiene que estar todo el día con un chico de casi su misma edad.

Ambos entraron en la oficina de Trixie y ésta empezó a entregarle papeles a Eli como una impresora en marcha.

–¿Para qué son todos estos papeles? –le preguntó Eli.

–Para los demás trabajadores. –Le entregó la última hoja; en el acto sus manos se rosaron muy fuertemente. Eli disimuló su emoción, pero Trixie se mostró confusa.

–¿Por qué te interesas tanto en la política si tienes manos de violinista?

¡¿Hay instrumentos en Bajoterra?!

**Wow. Sí que soy mala. Pero no en el sentido de MUAJAJAJAJA de bruja, sino en el de que no actualizo cuando digo; no para hacerlos sufrir, sino porqueeeee: **

**-¿Saben qué es chicunguña? Bueno, parecía que era por un mosquito pero ahora es una enfermedad por una maldita bacteria que te sube la fiebre y que hace doler los huesos… Creo que me dio eso D: **

**-Las últimas semanas estuve ensayando unas danzas para el día de la madre y por eso no pude escribir. Y ¡adivinen! Dos semanas ensayando un maldito baile para que me digan que no voy a presentarlo porque me falta mucho ¬¬. **

**-Ahora estoy ensayando otra danza para el día del padre… Un mes de ensayos para SOLO PRESENTAR UN BAILE. Salir del colegio y de una ir pitada a la iglesia en que ensayo. Ustedes me dirán: ¿por qué no escribes en un cuaderno en tus horas libre en el colegio? Respuesta: no me inspiro escribiendo en un cuaderno; tengo que estar peseteada en el computador para poder inspirarme. **

**Sé que no hubo mucha inspiración en este cap, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. Si algo no escribiré un capítulo hasta que me inspire. Si no me inspiro quedará hecho popo (por no decir lo otro). **

**Quiero recomendar algo: ¡Me convertí en otaku! Apenas estoy viendo dos anime y el segundo se los quiero recomendar. Se llama Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Él toca piano y ella el violín. Está muy bueno :D**

**Y de una vez aviso algo: reviews -.- ¬¬**

**Últimamente son 3 por capítulo y ya no me animo mucho con tan pocos. ¡Vamos! No es difícil poner su nombre o simplemente comentarlo en anónimo :'c **

**Ni idea cuándo subo otro capítulo. **

**Se despide **

**-Dawn. **


	8. Tú y el piano Rojo y negro

–¡NO! –gritó Trixie–. Yo… Emmm… Olvida lo que dije, ¿sí?

–Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó Eli, confuso–. Es la palabra más hermosa que he oído. Violinis…

–¡Shhhh! –Trixie tapó la boca de Eli con una mano, quedando a sólo centímetros–. Puede que sea la palabra más hermosa que has oído, pero no la digas. Sólo porque sea la primera vez que escuches esa palabra no significa que tengas que tatuártela en los oídos. Olvídala.

Podía notar con más intensidad el color de ojos de Trixie. Dos perfectas y redondas esmeraldas con una gota de tinta negra en el centro, extraídas de la caverna más profunda. Simplemente bello. Estaba muy niña para usar maquillaje, aunque sólo fuera un delineador de ojos y labial. ¿Cómo luciría sin maquillaje? Se notaba que no usaba polvos, ya que su piel reflejaba la poca luz de la oficina, provocándole un ligero y espontaneo brillo en su piel lo que le daba aspecto del suave vislumbro de un ángel. El rojizo de su cabello le resaltaba más los ojos; una delicada y sedosa tela de rosas agarrada en una trenza que se balanceaba cuando su portadora caminaba. Sus manos tienen un ligero olor a polvo y papeles viejos. Son huesudas y ásperas; ¿no deberían ser suaves como se le nota en la piel? Además, no hay papeles viejos en su oficina, ni polvo en los estantes.

No se había dado cuenta que es tan observador como para notar todo eso en cinco segundos.

–Y bien –masculló Trixie–, hay que empezar con tu trabajo. –Miradas incrédulas por tres segundos–. Sabes cuál es tu trabajo, ¿cierto?

–¿Me darías una referencia? –le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Trixie suspiró. Pero no para tener paciencia, ya que parecía que eso le sobrara. Más bien fue para hacer parecer de que ella era la maestra y él fuera un niño que va a empezar con su escuela. No saber a dónde ir, qué papeles tener a la mano, modo de organización, dónde entrar y dónde no, todo eso le había tomado más de dos horas en aprender.

–Bueno, si quieres yo termino aquí –le sugirió Trixie tras su escritorio cuando Eli entró a su oficina–. Ya es un poco tarde y sería mejor que regreses. ¡Troles y topoides! –exclamó Trixie–. Se te hizo algo tarde, ¿no?

Troles y topoides… ¡Kord y Pronto!

Oh, oh.

–¡Claro! Es mejor que me valla ya mismo… ¡Adiós! –gritó Eli antes de salir.

–¡Adiós es un chao para siempre! –le devolvió Trixie.

El plan para ser un Shane era: 1. Hacer saber que ya había uno en Bajoterra después de cinco años, 2. Luchar contra el mal hasta encontrar un sucesor.

Era un plan corto al ver la lista, pero ni había empezado con el primer punto. Además, con el tiempo esa lista quedó enterrada bajo las listas de "Los Papeles Para la Empresa", "Tener Orden", "Ser Eficiente", "Cómo Sobresalir en el Trabajo Para No Ser Despedido por Ella". Entre todas esas listas de trescientos puntos quedó la lista de "Seguir la Tradición de los Shane". He hay el honor… o la responsabilidad.

Eli llevaba dos meses trabajando con Trixie; o mejor dicho, para Trixie; o en general, para Blakk. El problema era que Eli le pusiera la lógica porque en vez de trabajar como defensor de cavernas, estaba trabajando para su enemigo indirectamente. Y el problema era que si se daba cuenta de eso se golpearía la cabeza contra la pared hasta terminar con un derrame cerebral.

Trixie tiene dedos muy ágiles para su trabajo. Escribe rápido, preciso y con una caligrafía perfecta; se puede decir que sus manos han estado en constante trabajo desde que era pequeña para tener tanta agilidad. Sus manos son grandes y ásperas, y sus dedos son muy largos. A Eli le recordaban a su padre; él tenía las manos así. Manos de pianista.

* * *

Ya eran las 9.30 de la noche he Eli estaba montando su meca para salir del garaje.

–Te veo mañana. –Trixie estaba en la puerta de entrada al garaje; eso tomó por sorpresa a Eli.

–Claro. ¿No vas a salir ya? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–No, tengo unas cosas que hacer. Puede que me quede hasta la madrugada pero estaré bien.

–Bueno, nos vemos.

Eli salió del garaje con su meca bestia corriendo. "Puede que me quede hasta la madrugada".

–¿Cómo se va a quedar hasta la madrugada? ¡Tiene que empezar su trabajo mañana a las seis en punto!

Ohhh, problema. ¿Desde cuándo empezó a preocuparse por ella? ¿Desde cuándo tenía ganas de quedarse en el mismo lugar que ella? ¿Desde cuándo su corazón se empezó a acelerar cada vez que la veía?

Eli paró bruscamente su meca provocando que saliera disparado hacia a delante y cayera de espaldas. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo?! Burpy se despertó del hombro de Eli y empezó a balbucearle.

–Tranquilo, amiguito, estoy bien. Solo que… ¿Por qué de Trixie? –Burpy lo miró confuso pero luego le puso una cara picara–. ¡Hey, no me mires así! ¡Se supone que no tenía que enamorarme!

* * *

Cuando Eli llegó al refugio Kord, Pronto y otras babosas estaban jugando videojuegos y comiendo pizza.

–Hey, Eli –lo saludó Kord–. Cuando te fuiste de aquí temprano, Pronto y yo decidimos ir en busca de babosas. Elige las que quieras, las pobres están cansadas de tanto que las perseguimos y están durmiendo en la cesta.

–Gracias. Pero ¿no creen que también es hora de dormir de ustedes? Son las diez de la noche.

–¡No! ¡Una partida más! ¡Solo una… HEY!

Eli había desconectado el enchufe del televisor.

–A dormir. –Eli les señaló sus habitaciones.

–Hablando de dormir temprano –señaló Kord–, ¿por qué siempre llegas a esta hora al refugio?

Eli se quedó congelado momentáneamente. Él era muy bueno en mentir, pero casi nunca le había mentido a un troll.

–Ejem, pues buscando misiones. ¿Tú qué crees? Si las misiones no vienen a ti, tú debes ir a ellas; o al menos buscarlas.

–Pues déjame decirte que tu búsqueda ha terminado, amigo mío –notificó Kord–. Tenemos un caso de una Revolución, con R mayúscula. Al parecer Blakk está explotando más de lo normal a las cavernas del este, lo que es prohibido en el tratando que se firmó el 8 de mayo. Ya hay varios heridos en las cavernas por la productividad alta que les exigen y han muerto aproximadamente 50 humanos, trolls y topoides. 50 de cada especie. Al parecer la mano derecha de Blakk, la pelirroja, ha tratado que su jefe tenga algo de "compasión" con los trabajadores, pero él no parece que se va a inmutar en eso. Y la mejor parte es que ¡nosotros vamos a formar parte de esa revolución! Primero: investigar a la pelirroja.

Eso le dejó la piel de gallina a Eli y le congeló la sangre. Las revoluciones eran algo en lo que muchas personas mueren.

–Wow. Eso es interesante. Bueno, al fin una misión. Ahora a dormir.

* * *

Vueltas, vueltas y vueltas. No encontraba concilio en el sueño. Eli parecía un niño pequeño cuando no quiere dormir; una parte de la cama se le hace muy calurosa cuando se está en ella por diez segundos, tiene mucho frio sin la cobija, trata de cerrar los ojos pero se le abren involuntariamente.

Tal vez no la vuelva a ver...

Ajá, el sólo pensarlo era horrible.

Eli se cambió de ropa, se puso su cinturón y bajó a la sala para conseguir algunas babosas que Kord y Pronto atraparon. Reclamó una carnero, demoledora, punzante, torpedo, congelada, acuática, electroshock y aracnired. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de sus poderes, pero la situación le diría qué hacer con ellas.

Salió del refugio con Burpy en su hombro y con su meca. Ya eran la una de la madrugada cuando Eli llegó a su lugar de trabajo.

Canción: Chopin Etude Op. 25-11 "Winter Wind".

Llegó a la oficina que compartía con Trixie pero ella no estaba ahí. No se le ocurría otro lugar el dónde podría estar, hasta que escuchó notas. No unas notas cualquieras, sino notas de un piano; suaves, encantadoras y silenciosas. Quien lo tocaba estaba inundado de felicidad y paz. ¿Piano en Bajoterra? Deberá ser una grabadora, pero se escuchaba muy sonoro para ser de un aparato. Y en un instante las teclas sonaron rápidas con gran fuerza.

En su niñez Eli escuchaba mucho a Chopin, así que recordó esa pieza y se devolvió a su niñez; a él le parecía esa canción muy interesante, ya que empezaba muy suave, como un arrullo, hasta que las notas cambian de ritmo y empiezan a contar una historia. Viento de Invierno. La mayoría de los pianistas la usan para destacar sus sentimientos de tristeza, pero la persona que lo estaba tocando ahora estaba muy contenta. Eli supuso que el sonido llegaba desde el piso de arriba, así que subió las escaleras con extrema cautela hasta llegar al segundo piso en donde no había ni una puerta; buscó por todas las paredes tratando de hallar una puerta, hasta que vio una delgada cuerda que colgaba del techo. Un ático; como en la antigua casa de Eli había un ático en el cual se subía con una escalera, tenías que halar de una cuerda para que la puerta y la escalera se desplegaran. Así que haló la cuerda y una escalera bajó hasta el piso. Eli subió con extremo silencio y se encontró con la imagen más hermosa para él: la delicada espalda de Trixie frente a un enorme piano de cola. Se había soltado el cabello, el cual creaba ondas cuando ella se movía para alcanzar teclas lejanas del piano.

Las canciones de música clásica duran más o menos ocho minutos, pero para Eli esa fue una hermosa eternidad. Cuando sonaron las ultimas notas, Trixie pareció salir de un transe porque sintió alguien atrás de ella. Se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con Eli a un metro de ella.

–¡VADIM! ¡Se supone que no deberías…! –Trixie se cubrió la cara.

–No sabía que tocabas piano. –Trixie pensaba que Eli no sabía de la existencia de ese instrumento–. Y dime Eli, por favor.

Trixie alzó la mirada para ver que Eli se acercaba a ella con solo una intención.

**¡HE VUELTO! Se siente rarísimo :'D ME SIENTO REJUVENECIDA! Extrañaba esto c': **

**Síííí, computador reparado -w- **

**Bueno, estoy aprovechando lo que queda de mi niñez: el 28 de este mes cumplo 15 años **

**TT-TT Lloren conmigo las que tampoco quieren cumplirlos :c **

**Ok, me gustaría hablar con algunos de mis lectores: aparezco en fb como Wendy Martinez con una foto mía donde mis ojos se me ven raros UwUr xd los que quieran acepto su solicitud. **

**PD: Olvidaba lo que es que me duelan los hombros mientras escribo e.e **

**Estoy tan feliz de volver a escribir. **

**ABRAZOS A TODOS USTEDES. Los amo c: **

**Se despide **

**-Dawn**


	9. Dime Eli

**¡CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A JESSICA Y A GIANNA! Mis hermanitas (Pau, tú eres mi hermana mayor XD) de Fanfiction :') sigan escribiendo, no importa todo lo que se les presente. Escribir es una de las primeras opciones para expresar sus sentimientos 3 sigan así :'D**

**DISFRÚTENLO :3**

Desde aquel instante en que te vi tan sincero y amable…

No pude evitar quererte.

Pero… pero una promesa es una promesa. No tenía que enamorarme.

Es rara, ¿no? La ironía… Porque uno sin darse cuenta se enamora.

No pregunten cómo ni por qué. Porque realmente no lo sé.

Pasé la mayor parte de mis estudios siendo perseguida por chicos. Odio a los hombres; mantengo mi distancia con ellos así que nunca me he enamorado. En octavo grado, cuando algún chico se ofrecía a caminar conmigo en los recesos tenía miedo que intentara hacer algo como tocarme o besarme. A veces me preguntaba si me daba miedo que me besaran, ya que nunca lo he hecho. Sí, soy más virgen que una monja, no me arrepiento de eso.

La vida es tranquila hasta que te enamoras de alguien.

¿L e importará si estoy enamorada de él?

A mí debería importarme, ya que no puedo enamorarme.

Nuestros labios danzan mil veces más despacio de lo que nuestros corazones están latiendo. Siento que me va a explotar la cabeza; que mis tripas se retuercen; que mis mejillas sienten mucho calor. Cuando Eli se abalanzó hacia mí para besarme, mis manos y mi trasero cayeron en las teclas del piano, así que están resonando, aunque deberían sonar más fuerte de lo que realmente están sonando. Mis sentidos están muy apagados, escasamente puedo ver y escuchar. Para callar a las notas Eli me agarra en sus fuertes brazos para acercarme a él.

Cada vez sentía más y más calor en mi cuerpo (Calma :v no es ecchi). ¡Por Dios! Qué chico tan maravilloso para besar; eso que nunca ha tenido novia. ¿Por qué nunca la ha tenido? ¿No le importaba enamorarse o rechazó a varias? Puede que las haya rechazado, ya que tremendo chico tan guapo y con semejante cuerpo quién no va a estar detrás de él; de todas formas los Shane siempre han tenido la fama de ser atractivos. Shane. Mierda. Me enamoré de mi peor enemigo, y él de su peor enemiga.

* * *

Me encuentro soñando contigo. Sueño que estamos solos; tú me quieres y yo te quiero. Todas mis dudas sobre lo que sientes hacia mí han sido resueltas; ahora sé con toda la seguridad de que estás enamorada de mí, pero quiero conocer tu pasado. Quiero saber porqué eres fría con la gente que te rodea y porqué actúas tan indiferente. Quiero saber cuáles son tus sentimientos al tocar el piano, quién te enseñó y cuándo le tienes amor a la música. Tus manos son finas y delicadas de lejos, pero cuando las toqué son fuertes y ásperas. Tus manos. Justo ahora estoy despertando con su suave toque.

La luz que se filtra por la ventana irrumpe en la habitación con pequeños hilos de viento que sacuden una ligera cortina blanca. Al lado de la ventana dos jóvenes duermen abrazados en una cama cálida y agradable desde que entraron en ella. Eli despierta primero para fijar sus ojos en Trixie quien duerme acurrucadamente con él. Le encanta tenerla tan cerca desde anoche; su cara es hermosa, puede deleitarla a milímetros con sus ojos. ¿Que si siguen vírgenes? Claro que sí. Ninguno de los dos tienen intensiones de tenerse hasta tal grado. Después de todo ninguno de los dos quiere tener hijos.

–Estoy enamorado de ti –fue lo primero que dijo Eli cuando Trixie abrió los ojos–. Mi corazón late por ti, como el tuyo late cuando tocas el piano.

Esas palabras mata a cualquier músico. Los dos comparten los mismos sentimientos en la música porque, aunque toquen un instrumento diferente, en la música debes tener el mismo amor, dedicación y cuidado por ese instrumento. Al parecer, los instrumentos son algo parecidos a las personas en el tema del amor y cuidado.

* * *

–¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA! –Jugaban Kord y Pronto con una serie de apuestas interesantes cuando Eli entró en el refugio.

Un segundo antes de que Eli entrara Kord sacó piedra y Pronto tijera.

–¡Mierda! –gritó el topoide.

–¿Qué están apostando ahora? –preguntó Eli.

–Pronto apostó que llegabas en dos días al refugio y con tu virginidad perdida, y yo que llegabas hoy y virgen –explicó Kord–. Sigues virgen, ¿cierto?

Eso provocó que Eli se pusiera rojo como tomate.

–¡Claro que sí! –respondi_ó–. ¿Por qué no seguiría virgen? _

–_Bueno, 1) Los muchachitos de tu edad tienen las hormonas_ por las nubes. 2) Hay muchas chicas lindas en Bajoterra. 3) Todo el tiempo sales del refugio… ¿Por qué no lo seguirías? –rió Kord.

–¿Entonces por qué apostaste que él si seguiría virgen, troll? –preguntó Pronto.

–Emmm… No lo sé. La suerte es uno de mis talentos. Solo que me gusta contradecirte, Pronto.

–_Kord, ¿estás ahí? –Habló un troll desde la videopantalla_–. _Adivina qué. El primer escuadrón ya descubrió uno de los edificios de Blakk. Está al oeste; ya se están preparando para ir allá, salen en una hora._

_Oeste… Oeste… Oeste… Oeste… _

Eli siempre se dirigía a trabajar junto a Trixie en un edificio de Blakk… al oeste. Y sólo había un edificio en esa dirección… al oeste.

–Gracias por la información. Esperamos que el ataque funcione correctamente y que traigan buenas noticias. –El troll de la pantalla asintió y enseguida se apagó la videopantalla–. ¿Y bien, Eli? Sin un Shane aquí hemos reunido diez escuadrones completos. Todos de cincuenta hombres, ¡¿Cómo la vez?!

–¿Cuándo descubrieron ese edificio al oeste? –preguntó Eli, tartamudeando.

–Como hace unas dos semanas –respondió Pronto.

–S-será mejor que los acompañe. Voy a prepararme. –Eli se dirigió a las escaleras y antes de alcanzar el tercer escalón cayó desmayado.

–¡ELI! –gritaron Kord y Pronto al ver cómo cayó su amigo.

–¿Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital? –preguntó Pronto.

–Creo que… –De repente Eli se pone a roncar– no. Puede que no haya dormido en su "investigación".

Claro, en su investigación de recorrer todos los labios de Trixie y no dejar un centímetro que no fuera suyo. En fin, el bello durmiente sólo había dormido unas dos horas.

Kord lo recostó en su cama y cerraron la puerta. Burpy saltó a la cabeza de Eli y trató despertarlo pero el pobre tenía sueño pesado.

* * *

_Escuadrones destruyendo el edificio del oeste. Capturando guardias y a Trixie. Ya no podía estar con ella. _

_Trixie. Trixie. ¡Trixie! ¡TRIXIE!_

* * *

Y de repente Eli se despertó de golpe.

–¡En una hora salían! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?! –le preguntó Eli a Burpy, sobresaltado. Eli miró el reloj–. Pasaron cuarenta minutos. ¡Mierda! ¡En veinte minutos llegan!

Cogió su cinturón de babosas, su lanzadora (aunque, para ser honestos, hasta ahora no había disparado una babosa) y salió de un salto al garaje.

–¡Oye, Eli! ¡Estás muy cansado! ¡Podrías desmayarte en cualquier momento! –le advirtió Kord.

–Estoy bien. Dormí lo suficiente…, creo. No voy a demorarme mucho. Verán que pronto llegaré.

Aceleró su meca lo más que pudo. Su lanzadora y cinturón estaban apunto de salir volando por el viento. Los ojos le ardían y los nudillos se le blanquearon por la fuerza al sujetarse; todo por llegar a tiempo.

**Emm. Konichiwa :v Sorpreeesa…! Capítulo re atrasado, dónde? **

**He aquí la historia de mi vida (meses): de cabeza en el anime (volverme otaku a morir fue más rápido de lo que pensé :'v), vacaciones + anime hasta las 3 de la mañana = despertarme a las 12 del día, almorzar, de cabeza a ver anime en el celular hasta que se me descargue… He aquí mis vacaciones. **

**Pues, estoy viendo Naruto *muy adictivo, por cierto* y cuántos capítulos tiene Naruto? 220 PRIMERA TEMPORADA (la cual acabé en 4 semanas… Lo sé, estoy orgullosa de mí ._.") Yyyyyyyyyyyyy AHORA NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. ¡439 (creo) CAPÍTULOS Y SIGUE EN EMISIÓN! Y POR DÓNDE VOY? POR EL CAPÍTULO 93. Mi plan eeeeeees: adelantarme lo más posible antes de que mis vacaciones acaben el 27 de enero porque voy a estudiar desde las 6 de la maña hasta las 3 de la tarde. Cómo shits voy a vivir si no tendré tiempo para escribir, el anime y dormir todo el tiempo que quiera D':? Hay que hace sacrificios. Bueno, esa es una de las razones que tengo del porqué no estoy escribiendo a menudo. Otra razón es que tengo una situación económica no tan buena y mi mesa de escribir en el computador no es una mesa para computador, es una mesa para poner libros y todo eso. Una biblioteca, así lo llamamos en Colombia… o al menos en mi casa, y pues no es lo más cómodo. Me da dolor de espalda, brazos y hombros. Sip, he estado en estas desde que entré en Fanfiction. **

**Gracias por su comprensión y un muy feliz y atrasado año nuevo :3 **

**Una pregunta. De los pocos seguidores que me quedan alguno es fan del SasuSaku? Lo sé… Tema viejo y eso pero quiero sacar un proyecto de esa sensual pareja xd. Ahora dicen: ohhh, actualiza increíblemente lento esta historia, no tiene un buen lugar para escribir y ahora va a sacar otro fic de otra pareja de otra serie? Sí :v eso quiero hacer, solo si hay suficientes seguidores para ese fic. Qué esperaban? Que dejara escondida en mi kokoro la historia que quiero sacar de ellos? Además, no sólo va a ser SasuSaku, sí, quiero sacar un fic de ellos, pero también otros de la serie de Naruto en general. Expandir mis límites más allá. Calma, Bajoterra, nunca olvidaré y ni abandonaré mis raíces :'3 **

**Los quiero :3 y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. **

**Wendy-san se despide hasta lo próxima. **


End file.
